He is all mine
by I Think You're Beautiful
Summary: Fluff


**A/N – these darn boys, just can't keep their hands off each other can they? *rolls eyes* Enjoy my lovelies. **

I take a deep breath. "Syyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy - Ow!" he hits me hard in the stomach.

"Go away," he groans, scrunching up his face and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm booored." I whine, playfully rubbing his cheek with my nose. "Play with me." That comment earns me another thump.

"No. Go awaaay." He groans again, stretching adorably beneath me. I'm leant on my elbows above him, trapping him in case he tries to escape.

"You've been asleep for hours now."

"Yeah, because I spent hours keeping _you_ entertained!" as I thought, he tries to wriggle free but I keep him locked in place.

"You loved it, don't deny it." I tease, pressing little kisses beneath his ear.

"Christian," he warns, "if you don't stop this I swear you'll be getting no more from me tonight."

"You don't mean that." I murmur, taking his ear lobe between my teeth, "you've just got the grumps cos I woke you up." Slowly, I start pressing lingering kisses to his jaw line.

"Christian..." he sighs, from part frustration, part pleasure. He'll soon forgive me.

"Yes my gorgeous boyfriend?" Nipping my tongue out, I trail the tip over his delectable stubble.

"Mmhrrrhhh." Is all he can come up with, shuffling beneath me.

Slowly, I make my way closer and closer to those gorgeous lips, catching the corner of his mouth in a slow, soft kiss.

Warm hands slide around my waist, slipping under my shirt and pulling me closer. He moves his head to the side to claim my mouth with his, pressing those soft, plump lips to mine as his fingers run deliciously up and down my spine. Taking his gorgeous face between my hands, I press closer to him. He slips his tongue shyly into my mouth and I welcome it willingly with my own, stroking, playing, flicking. He is all mine.

x

"Can I tell you a secret?" he plays, shuffling his body closer, and that shy little grin he has on his face is irresistible.

"Go on then," I tease seductively, wrapping my arm around his waist, pulling his body against mine.

"It was me who ate the last custard cream." He admits, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

"No. Never!" I say dramatically, smiling as he laughs into my neck.

"We need to buy some more." He says, seriously now.

"I'm on it," rolling my eyes, I kiss his nose. He doesn't half get fussy about food.

"Love you."

"Love ya moooore."

He shakes his head. I just nod back.

"Shut up." He nudges me gently and I just gaze into those chocolaty brown eyes...

After a few long seconds, I glance up at the clock.

"You do realise we've been in bed for 8 hours, and it's only just starting to get dark."

"Yeah... my boss won't be happy that I took the day off work." He teases.

"Oh, I think he's going to be very," I nip his ear, "very," and again, "angry."

"Punishment?"

"Hmm," there's a pause whilst I think this through, "Shower sex every morning for the next two weeks."

"Better make it three. I need to learn my lesson, don't I."

"I think you're right, Mr Masood."

He nuzzles my neck, searching for my hand under the duvet. The heat from his skin as he finds it warms through me, and his fingers curl around mine. I bring our hands up to my mouth, kissing his fingers.

"How about I start making it up to him right now?" He asks, gazing up at me through his ruffled fringe.

x

Sneaking up behind him, I slip my arms around his waist as he dries his hair.

"You almost ready?" I murmur into his neck, swaying his body from side to side.

"Yeah. Can I borrow your jacket?"

"Course you can." I walk over to the wardrobe, pick out my grey zip up hoodie and throw it at him. "Don't stretch it," I tease with a wink.

"Ha ha." As he puts it on I do up my coat, grab the keys from the table and open the front door.

"Come on." I reach my hand out to him and he takes it with his own. "Where to then?"

"Well, the pub's burnt down, so that's a no go.."

"No shit Sherlock."

He nudges me.

"We'll find somewhere."

Walking down the stairs, I stand behind him holding his shoulders.

"How about R&R's?" he asks.

"Nah, don't fancy it tonight. Let's go somewhere quiet."

"Quiet?" he opens the door and we step outside into the cold night air.

"Romantic." I murmur, kissing his cheek.

"Somewhere romantic? In Walford? Dream on."

Sliding my arm around his waist, I hold him close as we walk.

"It's cold isn't it." He says through chattering teeth as we stroll through the square.

"You're cold? Come 'ere." Pulling him in even tighter, I rub my hand up and down his side to warm him up. Silly sod doesn't have a coat.

"Thanks." He murmurs, and I know he's feeling the same sexual charge as I am. He just laughs, looking up at me through long lashes. "Stop it Christian."

"No." I reply, tugging him closer.

"Chris-t-iaaaaaan," he protests, trying to wriggle free. I would take him seriously if he wasn't laughing so much.

"Nu-uh. You _love_ it really."

He pushes me and tries to run away, but as always, I'm one step ahead. Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist I catch him from behind. The laughter and happiness in his eyes as he looks at me makes me feel the luckiest man alive. To see my Syed this happy.. it's what I want forever. Laughing with him, I capture his lips with mine.

He shivers again. Whether from cold, or excitement, I don't know. I turn him around in my arms and hold him against me with one hand, unzipping my coat with the other. I wrap the fabric around him, protecting him, keeping him warm. He snuggles closer, searching for my lips.

"You're so possessive." He murmurs against my mouth.

"I want you safe." I tell him, zipping up my coat around us both, trapping him against me. "Warmer?" I ask with a wink.

"A little. But I'm finding it hard to breath.." he teases, looking up at me with big brown eyes. "Where are we going?" he asks eventually.

I look up at the dimly lit square thinking of possible places to go. Looking back at him, his face is scrunched up in concentration. I can't help but laugh.

"Back home if you don't stop being so irresistible." Tilting his chin up with a finger I brush my lips gently back and forth over his. Through the fabric of his t-shirt I feel his heart thump against mine.

"Let's go home.." he whispers.


End file.
